


You shouldn't mess with me.

by stoneanimal1912



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, M/M, One-Shot, more family fluff than any shipping or romance, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoneanimal1912/pseuds/stoneanimal1912
Summary: Sanders Inc. was a jack of all trades business that recently made the number one spot in company comparison charts. Not only that, but it's founders are a very popular band. Sanders Inc. has made many enemies that they never have to deal with directly. No, the 'dark sides' of the company took care of that. After a night of celebration for their successful new album release concert, Patton Heart is kidnapped and the World learns why they aren't to be messed with. AU. One-shot.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 31





	You shouldn't mess with me.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Thomas Sanders. I also do not own the song.
> 
> WARNING: Cursing, death, mentions of alcohol and rape, Overall Adult themes(.... I guess? kinda, I put that just in case, but I don't think there's anything to bad, but I'd rather be safe than sorry soooo....yea)
> 
> The song I used is My Family. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZcrPxZMtDEc&feature=emb_logo
> 
> This is old, I wrote it months ago. I'm cross-posting this from Wattpad. The only thing I did was run it through Google Docs to edit mistakes. Still, I'd really appreciate it if you left a comment! I love comments, they give me motivation to write, which I really need right now. Thank you and Enjoy!

_"....But this family 'bout to go Global."_

"D*mnit!"

He screamed as he threw the empty beer bottle at the TV, breaking both it and the TV.

He hated them. Every single last one of them. Especially the four eyed emotionless nerd and the 'leader' of the group.

They exposed him and ruined his company that was once at the top. Now he sat at rock bottom on the run from the police.

Why couldn't they just mind their own d*mn business? So what if he was an alcoholic? So what if he ran some of the more 'unsavory' business and trades in the Underground? 

He was Marcus Valentino, he was boss of the Vittoria Famiglia and the Vittoria Corp. that was now disbanded.

He was going to make them _all_ pay, and pay dearly. 

He already knew exactly how to go about his vengeance. 

" _They won't know what hit them."_

* * *

"Great job everybody! I'm so proud of you all And thank you especially to Virgil, Remus, and Dee for joining us!" Patton exclaimed with a smile as he looked around at his family.

He was so happy they could all be here because while, yes, they were all a part of one band, they all had multiple reasons as to why they aren't always on stage together.

"I _wasn't_ very happy to be here."

"Think nothing of it, Patton. Now, I'm going to go and get my reward for behaving as promised! New trash can flavored deodorant, here I come!" 

"Eh, as much as I hate being on stage, I have to admit that it's always a grand time before and after performances; the rare ones I participate in, at least."

"Aw, Kiddo! I love you, my strange dark son! Come here so I can give you a hug!" he exclaimed as he opened his arms, ready to give his strange dark son a bear hug.

"No thanks, Pop-star. I think I'm good."

Not taking no for an answer, Patton started moving towards Virgil himself, however, when Virgil noticed that, he took off running.

He chased after Virgil all over the room with a huge grin on his face even as Virgil hopped over and onto the furniture backstage. 

Finally, Virgil stumbled on something -"D*mnit, Princey!"- and Patton took this chance to tackle him into a hug.

"Language, kiddo!"

"English. I love word association games"

"Whatever did I do to you, my Chemically Imbalanced Romance?" Roman said with a smug grin on his face and a look that told Patton exactly what had made Virgil stumble in their chase.

"You know exactly what you did, Princey." Virgil said as he gave Roman the bird behind Patton's back.

*Cue the offended Princey noises*

Dee had pulled out his phone to record Patton chasing Virgil down to give him a hug.

"This is _so not_ going to be blackmail for later." Dee said as he approached Virgil and Patton who were now both laying on the floor.

"Oh shut it, Dee. You do know what I could always share with everyone else, right?"

"That is _not_ a fair point"

"Alright, Patton, both of you get up, please. We all must make our way to the press conference room now unless we wish to be late."

* * *

After the press conference, Patton and Roman convinced Logan and Thomas to take everybody to one of few trustworthy clubs in town to celebrate their amazing release concert they just had.

Logan refused to drink because he would be the one driving them to their hotel, so he was standing in the far right corner of the club with Virgil who was sipping on some light alcohol beverage because he didn't want to deal with the hangover that everyone else was sure to have the next morning.

Dee and Remus were both drinking at the bar, no doubt making people feel very disturb if they heard whatever the two of them were talking about. 

A drunk Remus was ten times worse than a normal Remus, and a drunk Deceit made for a very confusing but encouraging Deceit that edge on Remus even more.

Patton was on the dance floor with Roman and Thomas before Roman excused himself to the bathroom for the moment and Thomas made his way to get a fruity drink for both himself and Patton.

Patton, not wanting to dance alone, went over to Logan and Virgil to try and get them out and onto the dance floor.

"Hey, Logie! Hi, Virgil! You guys wanna come and dance with me, pleasee~"

He asked them both with his puppy dog eyes #32, specifically used when he wanted these two to do something with and/or for him.

Virgil, realizing what Patton was doing, quickly looked anywhere except at Patton.

Logan, however, wasn't so lucky considering that he had become much more vulnerable to them when they had started dating.

"It's want to, not 'wanna', and I suppose a few dances can not be that bad. They will most likely be enjoyable, even."

"Yay! Come on, Logie!"

"Good luck, Nerd, you'll need it!" Virgil called after the pair who met up with Thomas who had left their drinks with Deceit and Remus.

More likely than not, the two of them would go ahead and drink them instead of ordering more for themselves.

Virgil hunched over even more than he already was when he realized that a slow song just came on and he was alone and crowded and-

"Care for a dance, my Emo Nightmare?"

He jumped.

"Oh my gosh, don't _do_ that, Princey!"

Roman just laughed and said with an extended hand, looking like a Prince asking for a dance at a ball, "Well?"

"Yeah, sure, fine, whatever, I guess."

"Come on then, m'lady."

"You're so dead after this, Princey."

"Mmhmm, Sure~ I am."

"I mean it, Princey. I know more than 101 ways to get rid of a dead body and all the evidence, too."

"Oh, I know, I just have a hard time believing that you could actually kill your one and only Prince Charming."

"Don't you mean Prince Not Charming?"

"Oh hush, Storm Cloud, you know you love me."

"Unfortunately, I do. Love ya, Ro."

"I love you, too, Virge."

* * *

Patton was the last to leave the club because he wanted to make sure nothing of theirs was left behind.

He left the club speed walking because he knew that they were all waiting on him.

He jumped and turned around when he heard something break behind him, and the next thing he knew was darkness.

* * *

He groaned as he woke up with a killer headache. He was confused, he knew that he only got a slight buzz at the club, so why did his head hurt so much?

When he went to move his hands to rub his head, they didn't budge, and he realized he was tied up.

He slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings.

He was on the floor in a cement room that had a chair and a single flickering light hanging from the ceiling. The entire left wall was made of glass, and across from him was the door, the only entrance and exit to the room.

Both his hands and feet were bound and he was in some, uh, very adult clothing that left more skin exposed than he was comfortable with.

His heart started pounding as he started getting nervous and scared. It was dark and small and he wanted to go home!

He teared up when his thoughts went to his family and tried to not send himself into a panic attack.

Then he remembered the special thing he and his family shared. They were all soul bound to each other, meaning they were about to talk to each other through a mental connection or if they wanted, they could project what they were saying and the others would hear it like they were standing right next to each other.

They also all had individual special abilities.

He could heal himself and others, and he could also make copies of himself.

The door opened.

"Well, well, well. Look at who finally woke up."

"W-ho are you, kiddo? What do you want from me?" _"Logie...Thomas.....Virgil. Can anyone hear me?"_

 _"PATTON!"_ a mixture of voices called through the link and started rapid firing questions at him. HE schooled his facial features as to not clue in his -at least he assumed- so- kidnapper.

" _Don't_ call me kiddo! I am Marcus Valentino, and you and those _B*stards_ ruined me! This is only my first step to getting pay back."

_"One question at a time kiddos, I'm in a small cement room and I managed to get my kidnappers name. Marcus Valentino. Remus, why don't you go ahead and do some sight sharing?"_

_"Right away, Captain!"_

"Well, whatever we've done to you, I'm sure we can make it up to you peacefully, there was no need to kidnap me."

"You don't understand, do you? There is no _making it up to me_. You've ruined me, my reputation, my company is disbanded, and now I'm on the run from the police."

Remus' ability was that he could share whatever either he was seeing/thinking of or do the same with their sights and thoughts because of the soul bond.

So everyone saw the twisted look on the man's face when he said, "My first step is to _ruin_ you, but in a different way."

He marched closer to Patton as he curled in on himself.

"Your going to be my new playtoy until I get bored with you, then I'm going to sell you on the black market as a sex slave. Yes, I'm going to have a good time ruining you."

Patton's eyes glowed bright blue as they all came to a subconscious decision.

Thomas was going into his insanity mode.

_"Family, Family."_ _Family_

_"I go to war with my Family."_

_" Ups and downs," _ _Up_

_"Wrong or right, that's family."_ _Yeah, hey_

"Why the F*ck are you singing? Shut the he-"

_"They think that we crazy; "_ _Crazy_

He was cut off by a punch to the face and fell to the floor from the force.

_"They say that we crazy."_

_"Can't handle it."_ _Crazy yeah_

_"My back on the wall,"_ _Back_

_"Who I'ma call? My family."_

He saw the very person he hated standing in front of him. He glared before starting to panic at the state of the room.

_"We different,"_ _woo_

_"We stick out ,"_ _stick out_

_"wig out,"_ _wig out_

_"bug out ,"_ _hey_

_"Hop out, hop out."_ _go_

_"Ball out,"_ _hey_

_"Show out."_

They were no longer in the small room, but instead in a small black abyss. The group he had aimed to hurt was now surrounding him as they all kept the song going.

_"'Aight this a party, let's not make a problem."_ _No_

_"Why you lookin' at me like you're startin' somethin'?"_

_"You should know it's not just me that you be rubbin'_ _ ," the wrong way, so you better think twice _

He couldn't find the one who was doing the echoing words, but that was the least of his worries. Because now in front of him stood the most dangerous man in the Underground, Anxiety.

Anxiety picked up the next few lyrics.

_"You shouldn't mess with me;"_

_"You don't wanna mess with me."_

_"'Cause if you mess with me, you're messin' with my family."_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

A table slab with straps on it appeared, and his body moved on its own to strap himself to it.

_"You shouldn't mess with me,"_

_"You don't wanna mess with me."_ _No_

_" 'Cause if you mess with me you're messin' with my family."  _

_Ay- ay-ya-yay_

_"Logan, Roman, get Patton out of here and go home. Do not come back, none of you need to see what's going to happen next."_ Vigil gave out orders though the link.

_"I will only go after I get a few more kicks in."_

_"No, Logan. Go or I will make you."_ He could feel the glare Logan was giving him before he conceded. 

Virgil went up and whispered the next few lyrics in their new victim's ear.

_"You might think that we are all loco,"_

_ Ay-ay-yay Don't mess with my family _

_" But this family 'bout to go psycho."  _ _We blowin' up_

"Y-y-you w-won't get away with this!" Remus grinned at the man who was now at their mercy as he sang the next part of the song.

_En mi familia si hay problema' no jugamo_ _ ' yeah, aye, no jugamo' _

_Y si hay party hasta mañana celebramo'_ _celebramo, yeah_

_Si te dicen que estamo' loco', loco' estamos_ _yeah, loco' estamos_

_Y en las buenas y en las malas nos quedamo_ _ ' nos quedamo' _

_No traicionamo'_ _Don't mess with my family_

"Ah, but of _course_ we won't. It's not like we _don't_ already have the cover up planned out already."

 _ "'Aight this a party, let's not make a problem." _ _Ay, No_

_"Why you lookin' at me like something up?"_

_"You should know it's not just me that you be rubbin'_ _ ," the wrong way, so you better think twice _

The three of them all gave twisted smiles to the man who was trying so desperately to have them spare him.

_" You shouldn't mess with me;" _

_"You don't wanna mess with me."_

_"'Cause if you mess with me, you're messin' with my family._ _ " Yeah, yeah, yeah _

Deceit transformed into Patton and stood in front of the man as he continued the song.

_"You shouldn't mess with me,"_

_" You don't wanna mess with me. _ _ "  No _

_"'Cause if you mess with me you're messin' with my family."_

"I think it's time that somebody learned how much of a rookie they are, and how badly their mistakes are going to cost them. What should we start with, Remus?"

_"You messin' with my family."_ _La familia_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."_

_ "Don't mess with my family." _ _No_

_Ay-ay-ya-yay_

"Ah, Remus, if I may make a suggestion?" an albino figure that looked like Thomas appeared.

Virgil picked the song back up as he used his 'power voice' as Patton called it.

**_"You might think that we are all loco,"_ **

_Ay-ay-yay_

**_"But this family 'bout to go psycho."_ **

"Oh! But of course, dear Insanity! I do so love it when you show up to these kinds of things."

"Well, why don't we break his mind the way he wanted to break Patton with? Let him live through the memories of all those he has wronged. You can even break his body while I'm breaking his mind."

Deceit smirked as the pathetic excuse for a human starting crying in fear as he picked the song back up from Virgil. 

_"They say that we mean;"_

_"They say that we rude;"_ _rude_

_"They say we got problems,"_ _problems_

_"But we say that it's cool."_

"That's a wonderful idea!"

"I would really like to feed off of him, Remus, so don't bang him up too badly."

"Okie Dokie!"

They all joined in on the last part of the song.

**_"Family, Family."_ **

**_"I go to war with my Family."_ **

**_"Ups and downs,"_ **

**_"But wrong or right, that's family."_ **

**_Ay-ay-ya-yay_ **

**_"You might think that we are all loco."_ ** **__ ** **_don't mess with my family_ **

**_Ay-ay-yay_ **

**_"_ ** **_But this family 'bout to go psycho."_ **

"Alright, Marcus, it's time to teach you the reason why _nobody_ touches Patton Heart."

The last thing he knew was pain.

* * *

A week later if you asked anyone about a man named Marcus Valentino, no one would be able to tell you a thing. The authorities would even say that he didn't exist.

There were no files or records of him, and no one ever remembered anyone that went by that name.

"Good job, Logan, How is everything going over there?"

"Everything is in order and Patton has completely forgotten about the incident. He is currently at the dog park with Roman and Thomas thinking that I'm working on an important project."

"Hn. Well, tell him that the three of us will be back tomorrow morning when they get back, alright?"

"Will do."

"Bye, Logan."

"Good-bye, Virgil. Until we meet again."

"Well, this _doesn't_ sound like another job well done, doesn't it?"

"Oh~ Speaking of sounds-"

"No, Remus. Let's just spread this on the dark web and go home already. Roman owes me cuddle time."

"By that you mean you plan on taking my brother hostage so you can sleep? How could you do such a thing?"

"Easily." he smirked.

*cue offended Dukey noises*

"And _not_ done. Now there's _not_ another example of why no one messes with Patton Heart."

"Thanks, Dee. Ready to go?"

"Of course _not_."

"Then let's go~ and get on our plane so that I can destroy all the parachutes!"

"Hn. I will gladly let you do that if Deceit takes over the pilot and flies the plane himself."

"I _do_ _see_ why not."


End file.
